John Logan (New Generation Universe)
History At the moment of his birth Johnny was revealed to be a mutant with unique genetic structure and was sequenced to Weapon XX program which planned to turn him into a mutant killing machine by adding to his DNA genes of certain humans,heroes and villains.The scientists wanted to create something similar to the Weapon X so they fused around 51% percent of Logan DNA among others.However the DNA had unpredicted event of supplying Johnny with most of their memories and personalities which meld together. Personality He has very negative outlook on the world,seeing everything in black and white.He has no problem killing opponents(though this depends on what kind of crime they committed. He hides his emotions in order to control the same rage his "father" tried to control.He views himself as a monster due to his powers and being a mutant (though he doesn't view others mutants as monsters, if they didn't commit any crimes). Though he helps others and fights with villains, due to killing them he views himself as a villain and feels he is unable to properly bond with others. Powers and Abilities *'Omega-level Mutation Enhanced Physiology:'Johnny is an Omega-level mutant whose mutation gives him both physical and psychical abilities,who went through genetic modifications like Weapon XX and Doomsday programs. *'Wrath:' Is an ability that allows Johnny to feel collective anguish, pain ,suffering and rage of the whole world (humans, mutants, dead, animals and even the nature). It creates as of yet unknown energy which Johnny can control to certain extent. At first he can only use it when he experiences immense rage. While using the energy he could create certain effects. Those are: **'Negative Emotion Embodiment:' Johnny can "fuse" himself with the negative emotions gaining altered appearance and new abilities. The known forms are: ***'Berserker Mode:' In this form Johnny fuses himself with the rage of the world.This ability activates when Johnny is greatly angered.The berserk mode has four stages. In the first stage his body undergoes slight changes, his muscles become slightly swollen, his nails and canines are also slightly elongated. His eye color changes from green to red, and he gains black markings under his eyes. He loses all ability to think, becoming nothing more than raging animal. His abilities are all strengthened. His nails are sharper than the best knives capable of cutting through reinforce metal. In the second stage his body changes more. His skin color becomes black, his eyes become completely white, he adopts more feral stance on four legs and his face gains more feral attributes. In this form his speed is the most enhanced trait (though his strength is also increased due to velocity of the attacks) he has become so fast that he leaves five to six after images for every move he does.In stage three Johnny' skin and hair becomes white and his skin extends becoming something like a cloth. He gains two horns on forehead left smaller than the right.In this form he can use his ability to create black fog, changing it to intricate forms.The fourth and final stage is combination of all others stages. In this form his appearance is mildly changed only his hair and eyes which becomes black and red with black sclera he also becomes somewhat older with deeper voice and increase in height. All his powers and abilities become heightened to more powerful degree. Also, his anger ability and black fog creation fuse allowing him to create energy-like creations,though he only use it to create guardian like being that first forms from ribcage to eventually create samurai looking form. ***'Soul Distribution:' Due to feeling the suffering of the whole planet down to his soul, he gained ability to give others a piece of his soul that can heal spiritual, mental and physical wounds. Though all of the people he gave soul to will eventually die in matter of years, months, weeks or days. Then the piece of his soul will return to him also all experience, skills and knowledge of those who died will come to him. ***'Emotion Sensing:' Johnny can sense negative emotions at great distances. Plus he can feel positive emotions or beings that do not possesses emotions. **'Fear Form:' In this form Johnny fuses himself with the fear of the world. His eyes become completely white and he gains two blood colored lines coming down from his eyes.This form gives ability to induce immense fear in his opponents by shooting thorn-like projectile.He can also use more powerful version of fear inducement by simply having his opponents look at him,then he can create immeasurable number of eyes that makes it impossible to evade his gaze,even if someone closes his eyes the memory of him will remain in their minds inducing endless fear. **'Greed Form:'This form represents greed.In this form Johnny gains black sclera with gold irises and orange square shaped marks on both sides of his eyes.In this form he gains ability to "steal" anything he wants.For example he can "steal" objects by attracting them to himself,temporarily absorb physical abilities and absorb knowledge from others. *'Absolute Immortality:'Johnny is unable to die ,age,get sick or be permanently wounded. He is immune to mental/spiritual/physical/existential damage.Any wounds he suffers no matter how severe will heal in few seconds. Even if he is blown away, disintegrated, completely destroyed or erased from the reality. His immortality cannot be erased or negated rendering him truly immortal and eternal. *'Advanced Healing Factor:'He can regenerate lost limbs and organs in matter of seconds. His power is greater than that of a highly enraged Hulk. He could easily survive being thrown into an exploding nuclear reactor without any troubles.Even total molecular destruction couldn't kill him as he simply pulled himself together. Also his regenerative ability extends to his blood, if his blood is injected into any living being it will greatly strengthen their regenerative abilities, making even limb reattachment possible. He can control his healing factor to some extent such as concentrating in on particular spot,strengthening it or slowing it to appear as if he is dead. It also bolsters his stamina. Due to his brain cells regenerating he cannot be put under mind control.Also his brain regenerates the mental damage making it impossible for him to get amnesia or other mental afflictions.After getting his bones bonded to hybrid metal there probably nothing that could kill him. **'Immunity:'Johnny is immune to any disease, toxin, ailment on earth and to some of these from space, also he is immune to hypnosis and mind control. Even if he contradicts a disease, toxin or an ailment, his immune system will strengthen itself to prevent this from happening.He is also immune to radiation no matter how strong. **'Adaptability:' While not being dynamic, Johnny's adapting ability allows him to create countermeasure against certain challenges. For example against an electric manipulator his electric resistance will rise after few minutes of entering the battle, if submerged in water he will steadily adapt to the pressure and his lungs will create glands to separate water from oxygen. Also each time the situation repeats himself the adaptations will be created faster and stronger. **'Self-Sustenance:'Johnny can completely remove his physical needs.These include air/breathing,sleep/rest,food,bodily evacuations,immunity to environmental effects or their lack. *'Ultimate Auto-Biological Manipulation:'This ability allows him to control his biology turning his whole body into black semi-liquid.He can change his body into simple weapons like swords,hammers,maces which he can separate from his body for a limited amount of time after which they turn to ashes and fire parts of his body like a gun or absorb enemies projectiles and other solid matter.He can harden his whole body to withstand high powered machine gun fire.He can also change into animals and plants or any transistional stage between his normal form and full animal or plant,he can also mix the forms or change his body parts into animal parts like head,tails,shells or plant parts like flowers,branches,vines,roots(he can create any number of those partsor in different forms),also he can modificate gained body parts.He can also copy DNA of other alien animals,he can also use the aquired DNA to trace it back to the first unicelled organism and then recreate the whole evolution process and then recreate DNA of all lifeforms on the said planet.He can also alter his consistency allowing to stretch like a rubber or change into a completely liquid state.He can increase in size by using his healing factor continously create new cells in order to gain size and expand and use autophagy(a process in which animal cells absorb each other for nourishment) to reabsorb additional matter.He can also change into a swarm of bacteria or viruses creating an illusion of turning into a gaseous state.He can also fuse with animals and plants.His only weakness is that he cannot take strictly humanoid forms,he can change into a jet black two meter tall monster with claws and fangs but can't change into a human or being that closely resembles a human. *'Bio-Adamantium:'Johnny was somehow born with a biological version of adamantium which is completely harmless to humans and can negate metal poisoning.He can also change his body into adamantium,the process looks like he is heating himself up,which he can manipulate to create weapons usually sword which are impossibly sharp being able to cut anything even creating vacuum blades in order to reach long distances.He can also create wires,spears,claws,axes,spikes,metal dust. *'Superhuman Strength:'He possesses incredible physical strength,without being serious he can easily pick a loaded truck and throw it to a length comparable to two stadiums.However if he is serious he can demolish a skyscraper with a single punch to its base level,creating a shockwave which travels through all building destroying it.He constantly needs to control his power even if he would go of for a second he could by just attempting to touch a human's face crush so much that it would look like it was completely torn off.His leg muscles allow him to jump around 4-5 miles in height and 4 miles in length.He can also his muscles raw kinetic strength to make his hands and legs capable of "cutting" through objects. *'Superhuman Speed:'His speed allows him to become blurred,with most of his movements being unperceivable to normal humans.He can move around 600 to 700 miles per hour. Also Johnny can easily decelerate and accelerate.He could easily disarm an army of armored soldiers without them noticing.He can also "run" on water by mimicking the way the basilisk lizard move(by moving the second leg when the first leg starts sinking). His speed is unchanged after his bones are bonded to the metal hybrid.He can replicate body structure of an ekectric eel in order to use electricity to boost his speed temporary achieving speed akin to lightning. *'Superhuman Agility,Dexterity,Reflexes,Flexibility:'Johnny agility, dexterity, reflexes, flexibility are enhanced to superhuman levels allowing him to do things that normal human would deem impossible.He can walk a tightrope or a slack rope as easily as most people can walk on a sidewalk. He can walk on his hands for many hours, or perform any complicated sequence of gymnastic stunts such as flips, rolls, and springs imaginable. He can easily match or top any Olympic record at any gymnastics apparatus (such as vault, uneven bars, balance beam, floor, parallel bars, high bar, flying rings, climbing ropes, horizontal bars, trampolines, pommel horse, still rings, etc.). He also possesses incredible, lightning-fast reflexes and a superhuman reaction time that are far beyond those of normal humans and most species of animals, dodging bullets and other projectiles at point-blank range with ease, catching multiple objects simultaneously, and even defending against superhuman speedsters. His reflexes are completely and always in synch with his kinesthesia and proprioception. Therefore, he is able to know exactly when and where danger will strike him, how to react to the danger, which direction he should move in order to avoid the danger and how to adjust his body’s position in order to safely avoid the danger without any harm becoming to any portion or part of his body.possesses superhumanly adroit flexibility and sureness of the movements of his digits and limbs and can perform almost any task gracefully and flexibly with his hands and even prehensile feet as easily as a human would do with his hands, including manipulating and grasping objects. His manual and pedal dexterity are so great that he can write using both hands at once or tie knots in rope with his toes. He is also ambidextrous and able to use both hands and both feet with equal proficiency. His fine motor skills and hand-eye coordination have been enhanced far beyond human levels, granting him uncanny accuracy and making him a master marksman.Johnny body is also unusually flexible allowing him to bend and dislocate his joints allowing him to escape from any ties or handcuffs.He can also stay in crouched position for an indefinite amount of time and do other feats that for normal humans would mean damage to spinal column.He retains the same level of agility,dexterity,reflexes and flexibility even after he gets a metal skeleton. *'Superhuman Durability and Stamina:'Johnny's body is far more resistant to injury than normal human body.He can survive large amounts of pain, injury, firearms, severe lacerations, temperature extremes, penetration wounds, exposure, burning, drowning and suffocation, electrocution, and even large explosions.He is also durable inwards his organs being able to withstands shock and other attacks that can directly damage them.He can survive immersed in lava and being thrown into the space with only him complaining about the situation he got in.His stamina is also phenomenal,he can exert himself at peak for several hours without fatigue kicking in.Also Johnny stamina combined with his healing factor enhancing it gives him enough energy to last for few months before fatigue takes over him. *'Superhuman Senses:'johnny senses are the most notable about they are unrivaled by anyone in the Marvel Universe.This ability is speculated to be psychic in nature as Johnny could hear a scream in space where is no air for sound to move.Johnny can also control them,for example he could cut off some senses and strengthen the others.He can also mix his senses for example he could smell a sound or hear a color.He also possesses senses which humans don't possess plus enhanced others,those are: **'Superhuman Vision:'He can see at incredible distances wit perfect clarity,he can even see in total darkness remarking that it is no different to him than a brightest day.He can see beyond electromagnetic spectrum,he can see through objects,see in infrared,ultraviolet,radio waves,polarised light,gamma rays,microwaves,see long distances,things on the same size of a molecule,he can see souls and extradimensional phenomena like unopened portals or rifts in time and space.He can manipulate his eyes structure allowing him to change them to any other kind of eye structures such as to a compound eyes(which alows him to percept multiple spectrums at the same time),multiply his pupils(pupula duplex)or make his pupils slitted for greater range of vision above and below him.The flicker-fusion rate of his retinas is reduced to the point he can easily perceive objects that are moving at speeds exceeding the speed of light.His perception is enhanced to superhuman levels,he can notice incredibly small details like a bug bite,read microexpressions,read actions based on muscle contractions and electromagnetic waves,see souls and detect weak points.Also his eyes create special fluid which protects his eyes from damage and allows him to have his eyes constantly opened without the need to blink.A notable trait is that his eyes glow in the dark.Also both of his eyes posseses other powers: ***'Both Eyes:'Thanks to his advanced eye structure Johnny can store light,concentrate it and project it as laser beams capable of melting through reinforced steel.He can also project it as streams of fire.He can also trap his opponents in illusions by using the light to disturb neuron signals and change how people perceive the world for as long as he wants. ***'Left Eye(Green):'Johnny left eye allows him to open passage to another dimension,giving him ability to transport both himself and others wherever he wants.He must be in physical contact with anyone he wants to transport,also the time he needs to transport himself is longer than in case of others.He can also transport parts of himself creating an illusion of becoming intangible.He can become "intangible" for 5 minutes.He can also use it at distance though this needs immense concentration. ***'Right Eye(Red):'His right eye can send send shockwaves that can destroy any object.The only minus is that it is limited to his field of vision. **'Superhuman Hearing:'He can detect sounds normal people cannot,there's no animal that can rival with him in terms of hearing,he can even hear the souls of people who passed away.He can hear a dropped needle fall on the floor from hundreds of miles and even the faintest of sounds are as loud to him as a guitar connected to amplifier turned to maximum.He know whenever a person is lying or is troubled by hearing to their heartbeat.He can also block out certain sounds and concentrate on only one without any problems.He can also listen to millions of conversations going on in New York without any problem.He can even hear a scream in space where is no air for sound to travel.Though this also makes him vulnerable to sound attacks unless he lowers or changes the frequency of received sounds. Also, he can use his hearing like a sonar, unlike others possessing this ability due to Johnny's ability to listen to multiple sounds makes any sound disturbances to make the "image" clearer.He is able to hear radio waves and distinguish their frequencies with enough concentration,though this leaves him with ringing in his ears. **'Superhuman Smell:'He possesses incredible olfactory and memory.He can detect odors and the atmospheric concentration of four parts per trillion.He can remember smell of anyone he has meet even if the he spent with them was 1/100 second,it is useless to try to hide the natural body odor from him as he can differentiate between the smells with incredible ease.Unlike others with similar powers Johnny can detect odors that have several years and were greatly eroded through natural factors.He can also detect subtle changes in perspiration that reflect mood changes and is highly sensitive to pheromones.He can also smell chemical changes in someone body to tell if they are lying or not. **'Superhuman Touch:'Johnny' sense of touch allows him to detect minute changes in atmosphere from several km from his position.He can also by making contact with an object,he can detect precise information on what contents the object holds or locate objects and living beings by feeling the vibrations they make by moving.Even without other senses he can easily evade bullets by feeling them cut through the air. **'Superhuman Taste:'His taste can detect 1 part of foreign material from 1000000.He can analyze the molecular structure by tasting things.Combined with his ability to remember tastes he can determine any ingredient from any dish and drink.His tasting capablities advanced to the point he gained a form cibopathy(an ability to gain knowledge of ingested object),he can analyze the molecular structure of ingested objects and in case of living beings he analyze their life style like what they ate,how clean or polluted air they are breathing in or their physical activity and with enough concentration he can gain their physical abilities. **'Superhuman Thermoception:'Johnny can detect minuscule changes in themperature around him.He can locate people by feeling their body themperature.He can feel themperature through the air allowing him to follow it for several meters. **'Superhuman Time Sense:'His sense of time allows him to universally know what exactly is time without any margin of error.This sense also makes needless for him to have watch as he himself is perfect clock.He can manipulate it to help him better organide his memories allowing him to review any event that he has witnessed with his own eyes,combined with his other senses and memory he recreate scenery that he hasn't seen such as behind him. **'Superhuman Proprioperception:'This sense allows him instantly know and adapt to any position he is in,making it impossible to disorientate him.It also allows him to know what kind of vehicle he rides and what speed it is moving or in which way. **'Superhuman Nocieption:'This sense makes Johnny capable of controlling his sense of pain like cutting it off,increase it or decrease it.Making Johnny immune to physical torture as he can simply turn it off this combined with his immense will makes him completely immune to psychological torture. **'Superhuman Equilibrioperception:'Johnny possesses perfect balance allowing himself to stay atop of a pencil without any form of trouble.He can also detect the center of gravity in other organisms and object allowing him to balance nearly anything. **'Superhuman Chemoreception:'It allows him to detect chemical in his surroundings and in bodies of others such as hormones. **'Superhuman Electroperception:'Johnny can percieve electricity similar to a shark but with greater power and precision.He can detect all kinds of electric and electric related phenomena,for example he could detect coming storm or decipher signals like radio waves allowing to view and decipher coded messages and do computer related work as long as there any signals.He can also detect electricity manipulators. **'Superhuman Gravity Perception:'He can sense the force of gravity and gravity-related phenomena like increase or decrease in gravity.It also allows him to sense gravity manipulators by sensing subtle changes in the gravity around him. **'Superhuman Magnetoception:'He can detect magnetic forces and magnetic forces related phenomena such as electromagnetism or powerful magnets.He can also detect superhumans with magnetic control power.This allows Johnny to know how powerful a magnet is,it also makes Johnny capable of detecting magnetic forces to localise where is north and south. **'Superhuman Interoception:'It allows Johnny to detect changes in his internal anatomy or detect foreign parts such as virus or bacteria in his body.It also gives him information on how much he has changed such as muscle tissue,hair or others related things.He can also use his body control techniques to strengthen his organs and muscles. **'Superhuman Instinct(Danger Sense):'It is ability to sense and react to any form of danger instants before it strikes. His instinct, which is internally linked with his superhuman reflexes, kinesthesia and proprioception, enables him to evade, dodge, and avoid almost any form of danger, no matter how fast, subtle, or sudden it may be. It also enables him to judge his position in midair, where he can grab an object to swing onto, etc. It alerts him to all dangers, including non-deadly, subtle, or even non-harmful threats (such as snowballs, swatting brooms, creaky or crumbly floors, etc.). If he is somehow blinded, Johnny’s danger sense tells him how to avoid obstacles that he cannot see. It is always active, even when he is asleep or unconscious, activating his reflexes almost as immediately as it would if he was awake. He can ignore the the instinct if he wished, however. When he moves across the city, his instinct informs what objects are nearby, judges his position, where he can grab onto an object, and if it is a safe object. He can also sense, evade, and dodge any attacks randomly fire or shot by a mindless or robotic beings. It is not limited merely to danger happening to him. It also detects danger to anyone he cares for and loves, including family, friends, etc.Due to it being an instinct it also gives him knowledge on how to solve a problem without him being aware of how he got this decision or even if he possessed any knowledge based on the problem.It also influences Johnny personality and fighting style allowing it to change how he is acting or change the direction of his attack making it impossible to predict how he will act or attack,because if his attack is predicted his instinct will change his attack to a different one to hit his opponent or if he is in the place where are needed certain personality traits his instinct will make him behave in that exact manner. *'Animal Empathy/Communication/Control:' Johnny's only psychic ability. He can control and understand animal thoughts and feelings. All animals around him will fall under the control of this power, making even the strongest,smartest and even the nearly human creatures or aliens behave no more harmless than a puppy. He can also sync his consciousness with theirs to allow him to see and hear what they do. This power is so great that it can negate others' animal controlling powers.He shares special connection to the animals of night like bats,wolves and rats. *'Mimicry:' Johnny can mimic the powers and abilities of other people and animals, Though unlike other possessors of this power, he must see the power be used and needs to time to fully replicate it and use it. Also this power allows him instantly analyze and understand how the power works or how the technique is executed.The power he has copied from others are: **'Animal Mimicry:'Copied from unknown source.He normally uses this to enter small spaces,camouflage or for flying.Usually turning into fly,swarm of bats,spiders but can also turn into other animals even those extinct or alien. **'Plant Mimicry:'Copied from unknown source.He uses this to gain certain plants characteristics like thorns,toxins or vines to ensnare his opponents. **'Wood/Plant Manipulation:'Copied from unknown source.He can create and manipulate wood and plants to make makeshift constructs. **'Pyrokinesis:'Copied from Pyro.Johnny can control fire but cannot create it. **'Ghost Rider Powers:'Copied from Ghost Rider.After meeting Rider,Johnny duplicated his powers of hell-fire projection and penance stare. *'Mutant Werewolf Physiology:' Johnny can change into a wolf or werewolf, he can also change particular body parts or change into transitional forms. His wolf form and werewolf from are bigger than any representatives of the species, his wolf form is big enough to let two normal humans to ride on his back,and in his werewolf form he is bigger than any werewolf being able to crush their heads with one hand. He is far stronger than any werewolf, being able to easily defeat dozens of them without any injury to himself. Also, he can control other werewolves by pure strength, he is also immune others control over other werewolves, although werewolves under his control will fall under their power. Also, his senses, especially hearing and smell, are enhanced due to possessing wolf ears and snout, since wolves possess better senses than humans. **'Fur:' A unique aspect of his wolf physiology is that Johnny's fur is actually a hybrid material made from his bone cells and iron from his own blood, creating armor strong enough to block a missile. Also the fur can be used to attack, the strands can be used like mini-swords or needles. After the Weapon XX alterations, Johnny's fur has literally become an armor due to his bones being bonded to metal and his fur has been infused with altered bone cells. ***'Fur Manipulation:'Johnny can manipulate his fur,in order to lengthen it or form it into needles and fire them at great speed,skewering everything in their path. **'Claws': In his werewolf form Johnny grows extremely strong and sharp claws,which are able to slash through metal like butter.He can also use them to wall climb by using his claws by using his claws as anchors,being able to easily pierce through any material and move by rapidly piercing and pulling the claws in rapid succession. **'Jaws': In both his forms Johnny can bite through anything using his elongated muzzle and fangs to bite through things like stone and metal. **'Bipedal/Quadropedal:' Johnny can alter through being bipedal or quadropedal.In the latter he can go as fast as 990 miles per hour. **'Enhanced Superhuman Physiology: '''In both of his forms Johnny gets an increased physical abilities.His strength,speed,durability,stamina,agility,dexterity are increased allowing him to do incredible physical activities.His senses are also enhanced allowing him to smell and hear much better than before. **'Wail:Johnny can release a sonic wail that can crush even the steel.It has incredible range going,it is capable of encompassing all United States.He can also concentrate it to form a sound bullets that possesses even bigger range. *'''Indestructible Bones and Bone Claws: After his second mutation, Johnny gained bone claws identical to those of Wolverine. These claws could easily pierce and slash through most materials like wood, stone, and cement, and could cut through weaker metals. Later he went through the same procedure as his father,the Weapon XX Program. His bone structure was infused with a hybrid of metals, namely: Adamantium, Vibranium and Uru. These make his bones practically indestructible.Also his bones don't limit his werewolf transformation: the bones change with his body. The hybrid of metals possesses conjoined properties: **'Adamantium:' His bones possess the adamantium indestructibility, which in turn make his bones capable of taking any attack without breaking. His joints too are infused with the substance,but can be dislocated only by his own violition and haven't lost their flexiblity,though his bones. The adamantium in his bones is a new type that does not produce poison that limits his healing factor. **'Vibranium:' Johnny's bones can absorb vibrations, making him capable of becoming completely silent, the bones can absorb vibrations and energy like sound, heat, kinetic energy, etc. Thanks to this, he can move without making a sound, he learned to control this ability so he can move with or without a sound, or fall from great heights without losing consciousness. He also learned how to channel the absorbed energy through his claws, allowing him to basically reflect any energy based attacks, although some forms of energy he cannot absorb. This also gives him ability to fire his claws at his opponent with 8 times the speed of bullet even without any energy by using his muscle strength. **'Uru Metal:' This mystical metal endows Johnny with the ability to channel magic, although this was limited due to lack of knowledge on magic. The uru metal also has a worthiness enchantment, varying the weight of his skeleton to be normal or much heavier depending on whoever he is in contact,though he eventually gained cotrol over this, such as being as heavy as a normal human of his age and build, or being immensely heavy. He can also take advantage of the weight changing to allow him to create a devastating attack. ***'Reality Warping Immunity:'Thanks to the Uru metal being present in Johnny's bones, he become immune to the reality warping. This power also extends to anyone he is touching. *'Limited Tactile Telepathy:' After Weapon XX experiments, Johnny gained limited telepathic powers, allowing him to read someone's thoughts through skin-to-skin contact. He can view any thoughts that the target is thinking, plus he can see their memories if he concentrates. It's main weakness is that he must touch his opponents, which is only useful when fist fighting, not on distance battles. He covers most of his body with clothes to limit this ability, as it is a passive power. *'Shadow Teleportation:'Johnny can teleport using the shadows.When he is teleporting the shadows cover him and he disappears and then reappears at another location.He can also cover himself with the shadows creating an armor,the armor transports all attacks to the other side of it. *'Superhuman Memory:'Johnny's memory is considered a "vault" without any exit.He remembers every even the smallest details without any troube at first even the quickest glance allowing him to remember any scene or terrain this combined with his eyesight allows him to easily find differences.He can also like Taskmaster replicate abilities and skills,though he doesn't lose his memories when learning new abilities. *'Black Matter Creation:'Later Johnny gained ability to create an unknown black matter which Johnny can manipulate,like making it solid or creating clothes. *'Death Inducement:'After contradicting a mutant with anti-healing factor,he displayed an ability to kill people with a touch.Victims will have their skin turn sicly pale with their veins visible and turned black,death comes after few seconds after that corpses will rapidly decompose into nothingness in few hours. * Technopathy:'Johnny gained ability to perceive,understand,control and generate electronic,digital and radio transmissions without any standard source of communication,this allows him to control any technology even at great distances.He can use find and download information,disrupt,communicate and modify all kinds of technological systems. ** '''Scanner Vision:'A side-effect of John's technopathy he gained computer-like vision allowing him to scan his environment,objects or living beings around him and determine their properties,conditions and errors,inconsistencies or abnormalities.He can also record and replay sounds and/or images. * 'Species Detection:'Johnny gained an ability to discern what species or being a individual belongs to. * 'Limited Technomorphism:'He can produce advanced weaponry from his body like saws,guns,energy shields,rocket launchers,lasers,cannons and jet thrusters further increasing his arsenal.He can also create an advanced vehicle. ** 'Exoskeleton:'He can change his skin into metalic armor giving it a silver coloration. ** 'Flight:'Johnny can fly by producing a hoverboard,jet boosters or jetpack that can easily fly from earth into space and withstand re-entry into the atmosphere. * 'Space Survivability:'He can survive in space without any aid or protective suits and without adverse effects. * 'Body Temperature Manipulation:'Johnny can control his body temperature and use it to super heat his limbs or mask his body temperature by lowering or raising it to the temperature of the environment. * 'Doomsday Form:'The main purpose of the program.Johnny's auto-biological manipulation and technomorphism combine creating a black armor over his whole body except his head.His face gains black veins-like lines and his eyes whites turns black,his physical capablities are enhanced allowing him to withstand high caliber gunfire without injury.He can produce a rocket launcher on both his arms and laser cannon on either of his shoulders.He can further modificate this armor changing it into a diving suit capable of turning carbon dioxide into oxygen and space suit. Abilities *'Master hand-to-hand combat:'Due to possessing memories of many people he received their knowledge and skills in the martial arts they learned during life.With this knowledge he created his own martial arts based on his memories.The martial arts focuses all principles and teachings into one allowing him to surprise his opponents by continually changing the stances, forms and techniques however he wants making it nigh-impossible to what he will do. *'Master Detective:'Due to his senses he can detect things that are beyond human capabilities and make very accurate guesses,his detective skills are so great that no villain has been capable of escaping from him. *'''Super-Genius-level intellect:To his DNA were added genes of many brilliants scientists,giving him their combined mental capabilities. He has immense deductive and inductive skills making him excellent detective.He possesses immense knowledge in things regarding science,supernatural and everything in between. *'Master Marksman:'Thanks to his superhuman sight he very,very rarely misses his targets.He could even shoot the wings of a fly without killing it from 168 miles away from his position during thick mist and strong winds.He can also make bullets ricochet off the other bullets or objects. *'Master Weapon User:'He can use nearly any weapon thanks to his memories.He is in possession on incredible number of weapons both old,new and alien origins.Also he can use other things which combined with his strength,speed and senses can become lethal weapon even something as simple as rubber band can be thrown with enough force to fully penetrate through a mutant whose body was ten times stronger than steel. *'Indestructible Will:'Johnny's most outstanding trait is his willpower no matter how powerful his opponent is he will never let himself be defeated.He will never his comrades and is prepared to become a living shield for them without any regrets.Also he will never betray his given word,though he can if this word can put his friend in danger.He was the only one who didn't fall under control of Apocalypse. *'Inhuman Pain Tolerance:'His tolerance to pain is inhuman no matter what pain or how much he experiences it. *'Master Disguise:'Johnny has impressive skill in disguise.He could disguise himself to look like a normal old man without alerting anyone suspicions.He can also change his voice making him capable of perfectly replicating someone's voice.Also he can perfectly imitate anyone personalities,traits and habits. *'Peak Human Conditioning:'From the age of 7 Johnny started training his body in a situation that he loses his powers.His conditioning makes him capable of defeating opponents that possesses superhuman durability.He can press around 1400 lbs.Also can he can easily catch a bullets at point blank range.He also possesses strength that seems inhuman. *'Body function control:'He can control his biological activities such as heart beat or working of central nervous system.He uses it to fool his opponents that he is dead and to make it impossible for others to control his body by disabling his central nervous system,and then just make it work again without any trouble. *'Skilled tactician:'He can easily create complex plans.He is always prepared for any situation. *'Intimidation:'Johnny is capable of easily scaring foes,even those that aren't scared of Hulk are scared of him. *'Escapology:'He is incredible escapologist capable of escaping from any restraint or prison with minimal trouble.He could escape from maximum security prison within 10 minutes after getting information he wanted.Also he could escape from safety jacket withing 5,6 seconds while he was held upside down in submerged cell with very limited space for movements and latter remarked that it was slow fro him. *'Master Tracker:'Thanks to his senses he can track anyone and anything even if the tracks were left years ago.Even without his powers he can follow tracks for several miles. *'Interrogation:'He uses several polica techniqiues,torture and intimidation to make even the toughest foes to spill out any information he looks for. *'Magic:'He possesses detailed knowledge of magic and its uses.He specialises in purification spells,alchemy,voodoo,exorcisms and onmyoudo.He was taught by Doctor Strange who noted him for having great untapped magic potential and if properly trained could gain magical powers rivaling those Sorcerer Supreme. Weakness *'Companions in Danger:'Whenever his friends are in danger he seems to lose himself in anger and attacks anyone that is responsible for the danger they was put in. *'Blade of Muramasa:'Unlike other regenerators Johnny can't be killed by the blade but his wounds will heal slower than usual and they may leave scars that will eventually heal. *'Soul Distribution:'By distributing part of his soul to others his self-control would get weaker making him susceptible to losing himself in murderous and unstoppable rage. Paraphernalia Equipment: *'Deadpool's Magic Satchel:'It is a magical satchel that can store unlimited amounts of weapons or others things.It originally belonged to Deadpool but Johnny stole it when he was little. *'Black Dragon SkinArmor:'Is name which Johnny addresses him uniform.It is completely black outfit which consists of black boots,pants,jacket and long coat.The uniform is made of unstable molecules,making it very hard to destroy.Due to unstable molecules adapting to wearer powers if it is damaged it will regenerate itself. *'Weapons:'Johnny possesses large quantities of weapons which are hid in his magic satchel. In his collection there are any kind of weapons like blades, guns, medieval weapons and alien weapons. He possesses master proficiency in using all of them. He also has what he calls "black weapons" (weapons made especially for him). The weapons are named after the animals, those are: **'Hawk:'Is a special rifle made for Johnny.It bullets can conquer immense distances to keep up with his superhuman sight.Hawk can shoot targets that are thousand miles away without its bullets losing momentum.The drawback to it is that due to make long distance snipping it also has powerful recoil.Recoil is so strong that any normal human who uses Hawk will be instantly torn to shreds at the moment the shoot is made.Making Johnny the only one who can handle it.It can also change into a suitcase for better mobility **'Electric Eel:'Is special whip capable of producing electricity.The amount of released electricity can be controlled,it can also increase in size and extend itself to immense length.In combination with Johnny's electroperception and dexterity he can control its path with unnatural easy. **'Sabertooth:'Is a special sword capable of cutting through everything.It can also change its size and length,though Johnny can use it no matter the size.It can also release powerful vibration changing the sword into a saw or heating up the blade up to white hot level. **'Bat:'Is boomerang with multiple functions.There are numerous effects the Bat can cause like explosion,restraint,blinding,homing,cutting and many more. **'Flea:'The Flea is name of specialized bullets made to use with Hawk.Just like Bat it also possesses multiple functions explosives,tracking,freezing,restraining. Category:Empathy Category:Heat Vision Category:Illusion Creation Category:Hellfire Control Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Mutants Category:Healing Factor Category:Toxic Immunity Category:Adaptation Category:Super Strength Category:Super Speed Category:Super Agility Category:Super Durability Category:Super Senses Category:Zoopathy Category:Alternate Form Category:Power Mimicry Category:Combat Mimicry Category:Animal Form Category:Bio Weapons Category:Claws Category:Energy Absorption Category:Sorcery Category:Density Shifting Category:Telekinesis Category:Limb Regeneration Category:Body Control Category:Super Stamina Category:Telepathic Resistance Category:Aquatic Survival Category:Fur Category:Armor Users Category:Metal Body Category:Telepathy Category:Teleportation Category:Sonic Scream Category:Projectiles Category:Danger Sense Category:Combat Masters Category:Geniuses Category:Weapons Experts Category:Brown Hair Category:Green Eyes Category:Umbrakinesis Category:Hasami44 Category:Immortality Category:Anti-Hero Category:Advanced Technology Wielder Category:Blade Wielders Category:Gun Wielders Category:Electric Blasts Category:Shockwaves Category:Superhuman Equilibrium Category:Death Touch Category:Super Smart Category:Super Reflexes Category:Red Eyes Category:Black Skin Category:White Eyes Category:White Hair Category:White Skin Category:Horns Category:Construct Creation Category:Black Hair Category:Necromancy Category:Matter Manipulation Category:Thermal Resistance Category:Penance Stare Category:Lasers Category:Neutral Characters Category:Hunting/Tracking Category:Vibrokinesis Category:Sonar Category:Blood Powers